This invention relates to a liquid feeder for feeding liquid nutrients, such as enriched molasses and the like, to animals, such as cattle.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, it has been the usual practice to place liquid feeds in large tanks having covers thereover with rotatable wheels projecting upwardly through small openings in the cover. The rotatable wheels are submerged in the liquid feed so that as the animal licks the wheel in the direction of rotation of the wheel, the wheel is rotated to thus transfer the liquid feed to the upper exposed portion of the wheel in reach of the cattle. Not only do such rotatable wheels and large tanks require a considerable amount of space for installation, but it is necessary for the animal to lick the wheel in the direction of rotation so as to impart rotation to the rotatable wheel.